1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment which produces heat from reflected sunlight. One use for this heat is the generation of electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar power plants confront the designer with three major challenges, namely, the need to (1) minimize cost in order to be competitive, (2) achieve accuracy in order for high radiation concentration to permit high efficiency in the thermal conversion process, and (3) obtain stability in spite of possible strong winds. This invention is an improvement with respect to all three because it (1) reduces the requirements for precise and expensive parts such as gears, (2) obtains leverage by using tracking drives with greater mechanical advantage, and (3) utilizes the stabilizing effects of base structure breadth and viscous damping.
At present, large mirrors, which are called heliostats when positioned to track the sun, are mounted on pedestals with two directions of position control. These two directions of control correspond to position angles known as azimuth and elevation position angles (like a telescope). The controls and drives which impose these two tracking angles consist of two geared motor systems (servomechanisms). These servomechanisms can be large and expensive if wind imposes appreciable loading. A thousand or more heliostats may be used; the cost of their controls and drives (servomechanisms) has been over 1/3 of all concentrator costs.